guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paragon Obsidian armor
Is this armor really crafted with bonuses, or are there just one version which have an empty insignia slot? — Stylva 08:07, 18 November 2006 (CST) headgear can we get a pic of the headgear for this? :: Soqed Hozi :: 18:12, 2 January 2007 (CST) :There's no headgear for this set of armour, all armour crafters offer the 1k headgear for paragons - Mcmullen 06:43, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Are you sure? Mateneh crafts different Paragon headgear, and the table includes the cost of the crest. -- Gordon Ecker 00:55, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::If there is Obsidian Headgear for Paragon then why aren't there any screenshots of it anywhere? There are only 2 other types of headgear, Elonian and Vabbian. And the formatting of the crafting table is wrong, the headgear should be before the chest piece. I will try to confirm this information myself but if someone already knows for sure, please let me know. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:22, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::I believe there was headgear in the (now deleted) image of the icons. -- Gordon Ecker 03:27, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::There are some posts on the guru forums saying there is headgear. I believe that may be where the headgear crafting information came from. I will personally fight to the Forgemaster to check if I have to. I wonder why there are no pictures of what the headgear looks like on. Then again the only pictures of the Vabbian headgear are pretty dogdy. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:35, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Image:Paragon Obsidian Armor F icons v2.jpg - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:51, 3 February 2007 (CST) :In FoW right now with my Para, and can definitely tell you 100% there is headgear. I have a screenie of the crafter window (I'll link it shortly), and I'll have a real picture of the headgear within the week. Tain 01:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Wow, thanks Tain! Looking forward to it. :) - BeXor 02:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::: Here's a screeny from guildwiki itself of the male one http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Paragon_Obsidian_Crest_M_front.jpg --85.62.18.3 19:38, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :maybe it was added with an update, its not very salient, but you can see its uniqueness. Its formed like a Moon and it isn't hovering in front of the head unlike other Pragon Headgears, in case that ive seen this right. -- Zerpha The Improver 22:45, 28 April 2007 (CDT) I took this picture of the crest before my character's model loaded, so you can see what it looks like w/o interference. Unfortunately, it clips with pretty much any hair you have on male Paragons, so you might wanna be bald for this one. Very nice, even still. fix? Someone please fix the description, I don't have time at the moment. I'm making changes to all obsidian armor types so that they actually appear in the obsidian armor catagory. -- Kirbman 22:55, 26 March 2007 (CDT) sandals those are not sandals! they more like boots lol. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:39, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Body Armor Umm does anyone else notice that there is no visible obsidian-ness on the body armor? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.231.33.167 ( ) }. :Yeah, you can only see it on the skirt / kilt and the crest. -- Gordon Ecker 18:52, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Who's to say you can't dye Obsidian and that the dyable area is the Obsidian part?--Darksyde Never Again 10:49, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Nice Best Obsidian armor in my opinion. With the rit a close second. This armor is probably the reason I'll never make a paragon... or else I'd HAVE to buy it lol. -Wang 09:43, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I dunno. Each time I look at that chest piece I keep thinking, "The Eagle has Landed!" Worst FoW? any1 think that this is the worst fow armor of all? this might be worse than ritualist AND elementalist fow armor :Yes, definitely. However, the male ele has the nice "pain pads" on the shoulders and the rit = win entirely because of the headgear :D --Gimmethegepgun 15:59, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ew the rit headgear is the absolute worst piece of armor in the game, besides dread mask, and ele fow is just repulsive :What's wrong with the Rit headgear? It looks really weird and cool at the same time. Also, it's definitely the most standing-out piece of armor in the game as well --Gimmethegepgun 03:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) It seriously boggles my mind how anyone can say this and rit FoW armor are bad when we have the Dervish armor that practically looks like starter armor and the Monk armor that looks SO ridiculous. -Wang 04:14, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Heh, most of what people say are bad are my favs (ranger, ele, monk, para)... oh well, I didn't buy it for them. And dervs should get armor like Kahmu's Brotherhood - p.i.m.p Tain 10:44, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I love this armor and put it above most. The ones i think are a total flop are ranger, necro, and assassin. Rest are passable as elite armor but few are passable as fow.--JRyan 22:18, 18 December 2007 (UTC) : This is the best FoW armor, at least I think so. Lost-Blue 22:44, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Nah, this is a bit too plain. However, the Rit armor is probably the most noticeable armor in the game. Gogo headgear! --Gimmethegepgun 02:00, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Too plain? Paragons are angelic folk, whereas rits are strange folk. IMO, this is the best, Rit second. Then sin, after that, they all pretty much suck. However FoW Necro can be great when combined with other armors.--Darksyde Never Again 18:09, 1 January 2008 (UTC) I agree does look bad, and there is no visual feedback for the elite status and the million gold this armour costs. IMO Vabbian is the best Paragon Male Armour. "Best obsidian armor out there" -Chuck Norris BTW when you look at this also realise it is probably the best of paragon elite armors, seeing as they have a rather dull selection.Simpson man 14:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) "I agree does look bad, and there is no visual feedback for the elite status..." No visual feedback? It's got 22 wings!(I counted on my Paragon). It's also nice and big, and strong hurrrrr /flex. As for Vabbian, go buy it and see how much you like it, it makes you look like a metrosexual--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 18:43, 1 April 2008 (UTC) No visual feedback.. I would give ANYTHING for this armour, and when I very OCCASIONALLY see this armour in Kamadan (as opposed to the countless warriors and monks with obsidian) my jaw actually drops, there are plenty of other people that think the same too. the assassin obsidian is horrendous, you wouldnt waste 800k on that. My personal favorite Para armor (second being Norn), and my second favorite FoW armor, third being rit. Mesmer FoW is, IMO, the best mesmer armor out there and possibly the best armor in the game, along with monk Deldrimor (male anyway, female sucks and, necro Monument Utopian Heretic 01:49, 7 January 2009 (UTC) This is my favorite armor in the game. I made a Paragon and forced myself to like him just so I could use this armor. Now if only Paragons had nice shields...(Make a Shield of the Lion with Paragon attributes ANet!!)